Conventionally, there has been application software capable of adjusting the color tones of images in image data and, when necessary, printing the images. Specifically, in adjusting the color tones, the tone values of the colors in the pixels within the images are modified. In JP-A 8-214164 and JP-A 5-323750, the tone values of the pixels are converted according to a specific tone curve that specifies the relationships between input tone values and output tone values.
For users, such as conventional silver halide photography enthusiasts, who use monochrome image data and desire fine adjustments in image quality of monochrome images, image processing systems enabling these fine tone adjustments are preferable; however, image processing systems wherein fine tone adjustments are possible are complicated in terms of both the operating screens, and in terms of the operations as well. For the typical user, who does not wish to go so far as to perform fine adjustments in color tone, the use of such image processing systems is too complicated.
The present invention is the result of contemplation of this point, and the object thereof is to provide image processing means that fulfill the strict requirements of some users who perform processing on monochrome images, without complicating the operations performed by typical users.
Note that the disclosure in JP-A 2004-252294 is incorporated herein for reference.